In recent years many newer surgical procedures have required interoperative positioning of patients legs. Until recently such positioning typically required adjusting the leg holder's mounting clamp located on the surgical table siderail, beneath the sterile drape. This raised concerns about possible violation of the sterile field and it limited the performance of such adjustments to non-sterile personnel. Recent attempts to solve this problem yielded leg holders that could be raised and lowered through the drapes, however, they have several limitations. First, when adjusted upwardly they lock by means of a ratchet mechanism; this mechanism does not prevent further unintended upward movement of the legs that could result from tilting the patient in the extreme head down direction “Trendelenburg” or from surgical staff leaning against the leg holder. Secondly, abduction is predetermined and cannot be adjusted without accessing the mounting clamp.